Discussions
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Kanan and Ezra. Both of them always have a good time, and even they discuss...but this discussion was the worst of all. (FLUFF Alert!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Discussions.**_

Silence. It was everything Kanan could hear.

Kanan sat down in the ground, outside of the ship so he could listen the silence and the peace. Sometimes when he was overbearing, he went outside of the chaotic ship so he could listen to the nature and enjoy the peace. He needed to focus, and meditating helped him _a lot._ He had to focus for Fulcrum's mission.

It was going to be difficult, Kanan knew, and they could risk a lot even if they got the objective. Every single detail of the mission was important.

The mission consisted blowing up a kyber crystals' convoy. Kanan knew perfectly what the Empire could do with those crystals if they arrived to their objective. And _that_ wasn't good.

The base was located at a cliff, almost like the prison on Stigeon Prime. They would blow the entire place up _and_ the kyber crystals. Their escape route? The hallways. The hallways didn't have roofs, so if everything went wrong, they would run through the hallways and go to the end of the cliff…

He was worried of how many things could go wrong, but most of all, he was worried to death for his padawan, Ezra Bridger.

Kanan knew that he didn't have to worry that much. He already saw him fight, and he would be lying if he said Ezra didn't know how to defend himself _and_ the others. Kanan was very proud of his padawan…but one thing was annoying and worrying him, and it had nothing to do with the mission:

Was about Ezra's training.

Ezra grew more powerful everyday, and Kanan was worried because, with the time, he was not going to be able to teach Ezra anymore.

He remembered Hera's conversation with Kanan:

 _"Maybe Ahsoka could teach him…"_

It was the best. Ezra needed to have a master, a better master…but the idea of not seeing Ezra laughing when he failed in Jedi training, or being there to say "Hi Kanan", or the simple fact of Ezra not being with the crew…it was _painful_.

And then, he remembered the day they tried to save Luminara, the exact words that his padawan said:

" _I don't want the best master! I want_ _ **you!**_ _"_ exclaimed his padawan.

He smiled at the memory, and left the silence reign again. Sometimes he remembered that memory and repeated. He liked it. It reminded him that unless he was good in something at least.

"Kanan, we're ready!" informed a peculiar voice.

Kanan opened his eyes, turned around and saw Ezra waving his hand at him. Ezra was wearing his cadet's clothes for the mission as same as Sabine.

The Jedi smiled a little, and returned to his home.

"Let's go" said Kanan when he arrived, messing up Ezra's hair.

Ezra ran to the cockpit with Kanan behind him. Both arrived, sat down in their chairs and listened to Hera.

"Everyone's ready?" asked the Twi'lek.

All of them nodded.

"Good. Remember, put the explosives inside the crates but **don't** blow them up 'till we get out of that base" said Hera "Zeb, you will stay here-"

"Why?" asked the Lasat, annoyed with the idea of not being able to hit a bucket-head.

"Because you're the only Lasat that we know that is with the rebels. If they recognize you, the mission fails" explained the pilot "Sabine, Ezra, you have the cadet's clothes, don't you?"

"Yup…and no paint on them" said the artist, somehow sad of using the cadet clothes "But why is this mission for the entire team? I mean, is not like we don't want you…but we could compromise the fleet. Plus, if this mission is only stealth, I could go by myself or with Ezra, put the explosives and then-"

"Boom!" exclaimed the padawan.

"You get my point" said Sabine.

"There's no way you're going alone" informed Hera, clearly annoyed. Her voice's tone made both teenagers know that it was the end of the conversation.

Kanan was relieved that Hera didn't accept Sabine's recommendation. Both teenagers knew perfectly what to do, but they were only that: Teenagers.

Finally, they arrived to the Imperial factory on the planet. Hera landed the Ghost really far from the base, and wished to the humans a good luck.

* * *

Everything was going good at the moment.

Sabine, Ezra and Kanan already put the explosives on three out of four crates, and so far, they hadn't recognized them yet. Maybe because of the helmets.

They just needed one more crate, but they didn't know where the crate could possibly be…that was until they saw the Inquisitors.

* * *

Suddenly, everything went _wrong_.

The Inquisitors recognized Ezra and Kanan's Force signature, and began to chase them.

"Escape route?!" asked Sabine while she fired at troopers.

"The hallways. They don't have roofs on them, so we will run until we arrive to the end of the cliff" explained Kanan, running.

"And then?" asked Ezra.

"We jump" said the Jedi "Sabine, call Hera immediately, tell her we need a pick-up right now!"

The three rebels ran and ran through the hallways, avoiding the troopers' shots and defending themselves.

"Specter two, we need a pick-up, _now!_ " said the artist through her comlink.

They didn't stop running.

"Don't let them capture you!" said Kanan while he avoided a stormtrooper's shot.

"Trust me, that's the last thing we want!" replied Ezra, shooting at the Inquisitors.

There were only a few doors more until they arrived to the end and the cliff, where Hera was supposed to be, waiting for them to jump.

Three doors more, two doors more, one door more…

They jump.

Both of them landed on the Ghost and entered.

"Is everybody ok? Sabine, Ezra…AND EZRA?!" asked Kanan panicking.

They left Ezra behind and they didn't realize it.

* * *

They didn't notice, how would they notice?

Before Ezra crossed the last door, realized that they were not going to escape that easy. They needed to accomplish the mission, and this was really important.

The padawan slowed down his speed, staying a few centimeters behind Kanan and Sabine. When they crossed, Ezra took his light saber, aimed at the door lock and fired, letting the door closing right in his nose.

He turned around to see the Inquisitors gazing at him with a smirk on their faces.

"So, you are staying to fight and demonstrate your courage?" assumed the Seventh Sister.

"No. I stay to defend my friends" said Ezra.

"How noble. Just like a _Jedi_ " murmured the Seventh Sister.

Ezra took his light saber and activated it.

He had to make time.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!" asked Kanan.

"He must be in the hangar! We need to return for him now!" said the Mandalorian.

" _I can't! The Tie-fighters are too many! Take the Phantom, we'll see on Tatooine!"_ ordered Hera.

Sabine and Zeb, being the ones that were closer to the littlest ship, ran and entered to the Phantom and took off.

"I hope it's not too late" hoped the Lasat.

* * *

Ezra put his light saber in front of him, waiting. His heart beat speed up, his breath was now a little bit panicked…and then, he heard a ship's engine.

The Phantom flew through the hangars like a bird, with the platform open and Zeb standing on it.

"RUN!" ordered the Lasat.

Ezra didn't have to be told twice. He ran in the direction of the Inquisitors, and when he was about to crash with them, he jumped, keeping himself on the air the way Kanan told him. While he was on the air, he threw an explosive to the kyber crystals' crate that was besides the Fifth Brother.

Zeb held Ezra and entered him on the Phantom, while Sabine drove the ship.

"Specter five to Ghost, the kid's aboard" informed the artist through her comlink.

" _Roger that Specter five. Tell Specter six that he is a complete imbecile_ " said Kanan.

The Ghost already left a few minutes ago, so until she was far enough of the base, she pressed the button that activated the explosives, and then…colors.

"How does it look?" asked the Mandalorian.

"Really good…but I don't think the green thingy is a good sign, so RUN FOR IT!" answered Ezra.

Sabine closed the platform, went out of the atmosphere, and made the hyperspace jump.

* * *

Ezra would be on trouble. And really, really big trouble.

Kanan and Hera were sitting on the cockpit. Kanan couldn't help but to move his fingers nervously. The communicators disconnected right in the moment the Ghost entered to Tatooine's atmosphere.

Tatooine was one of Kanan's favorites planets, with the incredible sight of two suns and the mysterious deserts…but in that moment, Kanan didn't even care about the planet.

How in the Border Rim Ezra occurred to do such stupidity?!

The night already took over the place, leaving the planet with the glowing moon.

"Do you think we should go and look for them?" asked Kanan.

"No Kanan. We just have to be patience and-" explained Hera, just in time when Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb entered to the cockpit triumphantly…

…But when they saw Kanan's face, decided to stop themselves.

"How the heck could you do that?!" asked Kanan angrily, staring at Ezra with rage.

Everything went silent. Ezra wasn't expecting a medal for completing the mission, but definitely he wasn't expecting Kanan being mad at him.

"I-I was trying to protect you guys-" explained the kid.

"You could have continued with us!" interrupted the Jedi.

"That's not true! The Inquisitors were about to reach us but it wasn't that way because I closed the door!" explained the padawan, raising his voice.

"Stop!" exclaimed Hera, but none of them hear her.

Kanan stood up and walked in front of Ezra. Sabine and Zeb stood there, speechless. The truth was, that if Ezra didn't close the door, the Inquisitors _could_ have entered to the ship. They knew Kanan was overprotective, and also, what Ezra did was dangerous and he could have gotten himself injured or captured.

"Ezra, go to your room _immediately_!" ordered Kanan, pointing outside.

"Why should I?! I didn't do anything wrong!" disobeyed Ezra.

"Ezra, now!" ordered the Jedi.

"Who are you to tell me if you can ground me?!" asked the teenager.

"I'm the _leader_ and you will be doing what I say!" yelled Kanan.

"Why should I?!" asked the padawan.

"EZRA!" said Kanan with rage.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Ezra screamed.

Everyone was shocked. Kanan showed himself hurt and Hera took a hand to cover her mouth.

The shock on Kanan changed to sadness, and the sadness became rage.

"To my understanding, you have no one, so you can go, _padawan_!" yelled Kanan back.

Ezra felt his heart heavy in that moment. If everyone was shocked, the last words were a real nightmare.

Ezra gazed at his master's eyes with rage, tears forming in his blue electric eyes…and then, he opened the cockpit's door, and ran.

"Hey kid!" Zeb said, trying to grab Ezra from his wrist, but it was too late.

Hera got out of shock and punched Kanan in the arm.

"What the hell was that for?!" asked Hera with anger.

Kanan's face changed to sadness and his breaths began to slow down. He just realized what he had said…

"What have I done?" asked Kanan to himself.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **Wow…it's been a long time since I translated one of the stories into English…how many months already passed? Since November? Dang…I missed you guys!**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I think that it's going to be at least four chapters long…it was going to be a One-shot…but neh!**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two.**_

That had been enough.

Ezra ran to his cabin and closed the door with lock, whipping the tears that fell through his cheek. He climbed his bed and sat down, sighing.

Kanan's words sounded over and over in Ezra's head, and he only felt more angry and sad when he heard them. Those words were the worst thing somebody had ever said to him yet.

When Ezra was younger, when he barely lost his parents, the people used to call him horrible names or even threaten him. However, he didn't really cared… but Kanan's words _did_ care for Ezra.

Ezra knew Kanan was angry. He never saw Kanan reacting that way with anyone, not even Rex.

Ezra didn't want to see him any soon, or better saying, _anymore._ If Kanan was furious, why he couldn't? He didn't do anything wrong! He just accomplished the freaking mission and that was it!

What did Kanan said? Oh, yeah: "So you can go, padawan"

Yes…Kanan did say: You can go.

Well, Ezra thought with rage, he would do his oh-so-called-master a favor: He _would_ go.

The teenager jumped out of his bed and began to search for his backpack. When he found it, he began to pack.

It didn't take a lot of time for the padawan for ending up packing since he didn't have a lot of stuff. The kid took his comlink in the closet. He didn't want to be found soon…but would they even _care_ if he disappeared?

Those unwelcome thoughts always entered to the padawan's head. His team cared about him, right? He always wanted to ask them since he returned from the Jedi temple…but he found it childish. They told him that they did cared about him, although not in a direct way. They always said, "We're like a family"…but after what Kanan said and yelled…

He shook his head and focused on what was the point of all that: Escape.

Ezra put the covers of his bed on top of his pillows, disordered so they thought he was sleeping or just angry and didn't want to see anyone.

Finally, the padawan took his wrench and opened the locks of the vents. Before entering to the ducts, he saw the room for one last time. He sighed and began to crawl, not before closing the aperture behind him.

* * *

Kanan stood in shock at the cockpit. Sabine, Zeb and Chopper went out of the cockpit as stealthy as possible. Both Kanan and Ezra never discussed, and if they did, the discussion ended immediately…but that discussion was the worst yet.

"I-I'm sorry…" apologized Kanan, still in shock.

"It's not me you have to apologize!" exclaimed the Twi'lek, angry "Just give him some time, because he is going to be as angry as a Fyrnock"

"Do you actually think he believed what I said?" asked the Jedi, nervously.

"I'm not capable pf answering that question, Kanan" said Hera, clearly disgusted.

* * *

Run. He had to run until he disappeared.

Ezra knew that what he had said to his master wasn't good or nice, but Kanan's comeback was even worse. The padawan never thought Kanan could remind him something that horrible, although he was used to know it.

Ezra did know that his dad was gone, as same as the entire crew. But why did Kanan used it as a comeback?! Ezra never mentioned his master's dead as a comeback, but Kanan used his parents!

The kid ran and ran, entering himself more and more in the darkness. It was a warm night; the soft night breeze hit Ezra on the face, and incredibly, it wasn't that hot as Tatooine used to get.

How long would it take him to find refugee or the town? Ezra didn't really care. He had enough food to survive a few days.

Ezra stopped himself from running and began to trot. He knew he shouldn't have said Kanan those words, but his master played dirty…really dirty.

The kid put his helmet on his head, opening it so the cold breeze could go straight him, while he got farther and farther of the ship.

* * *

 _ **An hour later…**_

Hera decided to leave Kanan alone. He had to apologize soon, and better let him meditate.

The Twi'lek went to the kitchen, where she found Sabine, Zeb and Chopper, looking at the ground with no expression on their faces.

"So," said Sabine, breaking the awkward silence but still looking at the floor "Have you get Ezra out of his room?"

"What do you mean?" asked the pilot.

"That the kid had been locked in our cabin" Zeb answered.

"I'm sure he'll go out. He doesn't like being isolated" said Hera.

"Yeah…I hope things settle down soon" wished the artist.

"Yeah," agreed the Twi'lek "Me too"

* * *

Kanan breathed air and walked through the hallways until he stopped himself, facing Ezra and Zeb's cabin. He had meditated enough to know what he was going to say. He would apologize with his padawan and tell him that he didn't mean to say those horrible things.

He knocked three times on the door.

"Ezra? Ezra are you in there?" asked the Jedi.

There was no answer, so Kanan thought the kid was really mad at him.

"Look kid, I just want to talk with you" explained the Jedi.

Still no answer.

"Fine. Just hear. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you those things, you know that, right?" apologized the leader.

And…no answer.

Kanan gazed at the door, and began to walk away, slowly. That was until he heard the door opening.

He saw Chopper, disconnecting himself and murmuring grumpily something like "You're welcome!"

Kanan entered to the kid's room and saw him under the covers of his bed.

"Hey Ezra, I'm sorry" apologized Kanan, getting closer to bunk.

Ezra didn't answer.

"Tatooine calling Ezra, Tatooine calling Ezra, can you hear me?" asked the Jedi in a playful tone.

Something didn't feel right. The leader removed the covers…and then he understood when he saw the pillows, that Ezra wasn't there.

He thought he could be on the nose gun, so he ran to it. He entered, and when he didn't saw his padawan, he began to panic.

When he was getting out, he crashed with Hera.

"I'm sorry Hera" apologized Kanan.

"It's ok Kanan," assured the Twi'lek "Is everything ok?"

"Yes…no. I can't find Ezra anywhere, have you seen him?" asked Kanan.

"I haven't seen him since an hour ago" answered Hera "Why?"

"I can't find him. He's not in his bedroom or in the nose gun…and Hera, when I entered to his room, the pillows where under his cover" explained the Jedi.

"Oh…" said Hera, somehow scared a little "Why don't we check the cameras?"

"Yeah…" answered Kanan while he walked besides the pilot.

They arrived to the cockpit and began to search Ezra through the cameras.

"Well…I don't see him" murmured the Twi'lek, seeing the platform.

"I don't see him either" murmured Kanan, looking through all the cameras.

Then, an idea hit him.

"Let's play them an hour ago" suggested the Jedi.

So they did.

They saw Ezra entering to his room…and that was all. They couldn't see inside the bedrooms.

"Maybe he's in the vents" murmured the pilot.

Kanan felt like if a bucket full of ice splashed him. The vents…Ezra mad at him…the pillows…and he said 'you can go'…o please no.

The Jedi looked at the camera that showed the outside…and then, he saw Ezra, running with the helmet on his head.

Both adults were shocked. Ezra _did_ go…and it was too late. They didn't know where to look for him. At this time, the kid would be far enough for them to stop him…

In that moment, Sabine entered to the cockpit in Zeb's company.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Sabine, worried.

Hera went out of her trance and murmured two words:

"He…left" answered the Twi'lek with pain.

* * *

Keep walking. That was all Ezra could do.

Where would he go? Would he stay at Tatooine or go to another planet?

The questions flew directly to Ezra's mind, like if they were annoying mosquitoes.

After walking a lot, he found a little cave, so he entered; he snuggled besides the wall and fell asleep.

* * *

"What do you mean that he escaped?!" asked Zeb.

All of the crew was on the cockpit, speechless and worried for the padawan.

"Didn't he left a note or something?" asked Sabine.

"No. I already checked his room. He left his comlink on the closet…but nothing else. Not even a message" explained the Twi'lek, sad.

"Where could he be?" wondered the Lasat.

"In town?" suggested the artist.

"We're way to far from town! He could be anywhere!" exclaimed Hera.

"She's got a point there" murmured Zeb, looking at the floor.

After a minute of silence, Hera said:

"Maybe he didn't plan on escaping. Maybe he's just considering things-" suggested the Twi'lek.

"But if he is really thinking, why did he went out of the vent instead of the platform?" asked Kanan.

"I just don't want to think that he ran away" murmured Hera.

"None of us want so, but we need a plan just in case Ezra is not joking. We need to separate ourselves," explained the Jedi, thinking every word he said, "Sabine and Zeb, you'll look for Ezra on the deserts. Hera and Chopper, you would look in the port, and I'll look for him on town"

"It's a good idea," agreed Hera "But lets give him until tomorrow morning, just in case he's just thinking"

"But if he wanted to think, why didn't he stay on the cabin?" asked Zeb.

"Because with a yelling Lasat, a Mandalorian creating bombs, an annoying droid and a person he doesn't want to see, thinking is difficult" murmured Sabine.

"You say it like if it happened to you" pointed Hera.

"Trust me. _It has_ " said the artist.

"Well, we'll go tomorrow morning at first hour" said Kanan, although he didn't want to sleep. If Ezra returned injured, it would be his fault. He was the one who told Ezra those horrible things…

He just wanted to find him before the kid got into trouble.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels**

 **Owww…poor space dad…**

 **Wait, am I actually calling Kanan: "Space Dad"?**

 ***gasps* is just a matter of time before I call Ezra: "Blueberry"….**

 **A lot of you were really mad at Kanan…but don't forget who was the one who started the discussion.**

 **Zeb: Actually, it was Kanan the one that…**

 **Me *looks at him at the eyes angry***

 **Halo Scape – You're welcome ;)**

 **Lamtuyetminh179 – I'll try to update more often…**

 **Paint the Fangirling UniWolf – I know…but I just had to make Ezra saying that to Kanan (btw…I'm still waiting for the Brais-Ezra comic…)**

 **Ezrafan61 – So glad you liked it :3**

 **Skypeoplephoenix732 – Jeje…**

 **Midnight Luna – nervously* umm…ahem, right…May the Lord and the Force be with you too.**

 **Spectre7 – Glad that you enjoyed it.**

 **Fanfictionranger – Thanks a lot dude :)**

 **Neshina Yeifull – You're right…and this occurs after a month of the episode 'Legacy'…**

 **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl (or Diz) – I know…but leave Ezra breath, or he'll be dead already and we're just beginning with the story.**

 **Ezra (breathing heavily): …Thanks…**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Ezra woke up after two hours of sleep. He saw the outside of the cave and noticed that it was a little bit dark. The sun hadn't coma out yet, but, ignoring his lack of sleep and his body's whining, stood up, graved his backpack, put his helmet on his head and went to the outside.

He had water, but it was insufficient considering that he was on a desert. He had to arrive to Tatooine as soon as possible.

* * *

 _ **Six Hours Later…**_

* * *

Sand, sand and again, more sand!

Ezra felt like if he had been walking for hours and hours under the burning sun. He was sweating a lot, and there was a point where he didn't even walk and he dragged himself instead.

The sand was entering in Ezra's boots, overheating his feet. He checked his water bottle, and saw that it was almost empty.

He had to find a place to sleep and to shelter himself from the sun and the sand storm that was approaching.

Why did Tatooine had to be one of the most warm places?! Why couldn't it be a tropical planet with a lot of trees, waterfalls and sweet breezes?!

He wanted to return, but every inch of him was mad at his master. Mad, but not angry.

How could he even say that to his master, the man who gave him a second chance, the man that came back to rescue him the first day they met, the man who was training him?

Ezra knew that Kanan's words weren't nicer than his, but there was no return, Ezra thought, what's been said wasn't going to change, even if he wanted it so bad.

The fact that Kanan tried to punish him for completing the mission was completely irrational. He had only made his job, and Kanan didn't have to punish him.

It was a _war_ ; there would be a lot of sacrifices, losses and pain. Those were occupational hazards for making the galaxy a better place, a free-Empire galaxy, and to revenge his parents.

Ezra stopped himself. Was that what he was really seeking? Revenge? That was his _cause,_ his reason to fight? Revenge?

No, he wasn't avenging his parents, he was only making justice…but something in his head told him that it was more a revenge than a justice.

Why him? Why there was always something wrong happening to him and his crew? Ezra didn't do a lot of bad things in the past, and he couldn't think of his crew doing something really bad in the past…ok, maybe he could imagine Sabine, Zeb or Chopper doing something bad, but in the present…exploding bases and hurting Imperials…it was the correct thing being a rebel, right?

Definitely, Ezra stopped himself right in that second. What was he thinking?! How could he even think that the Empire was the good side?! Was the sun affecting his brain or something?

And how did he change the topic three times already?

He had to focus on what he would do next; there were three choices:

Number one: Staying on Tatooine (with this freaking sun? Heck no, thought Ezra), Number two: Going to Lothal, his homeland planet, or number three: Returning with his family?

He definitely wasn't going to pick choice number one. And number two…something bothered with that choice; he wasn't happy with the idea of returning to be a street rat, thinking of the risks his crew could be experimenting. He wanted to pick choice three, but…he was afraid. He was afraid of his master pushing him so he couldn't enter to the ship, and then the ship flied away, leaving him all alone…

His throat felt so dry that moment. He lifted his head to the horizon (it was the horizon, right?) and put a hand over his eyes to make a shadow. He couldn't see anything; neither a building, neither a ship, just a stupid mountain…

A mountain?

Suddenly, Ezra felt like if he could fly. A mountain! The perfect place to spend the night and shelter himself from the sandstorm!

So, ignoring his legs' pain, Ezra gained enough forces to keep walking and headed to the mountain.

* * *

They were taking so much time to find the kid.

Zeb and Sabine were roaming a little bit close to the ground, with the hope of finding Ezra. The platform of the _Phantom_ was opened, and Zeb was sitting on it while Sabine piloted the ship.

"Do you think the kid's fine?" asked Sabine, breaking the awkward silence.

"I hope he is…because when I get my hands on that stupid little kid…" answered the Lasat.

"…It would be a very dark day," agreed the Mandalorian.

"Why did he have to escape? He never did anything like that," asked Zeb.

"Yeah, but Kanan never used Ezra's parents to hurt him," answered the artist.

"It was…a low blow," pointed Zeb.

"Yeah. From both of them," said Sabine "I hope we find him soon…I want to slap him in the face and tell him that he's an idiot for running away without Hera punishing me."

" _I heard that, Specter Five, you have your comlink on,"_ said Hera through her comlink.

"I was only kidding, Specter Two!" lied Sabine nervously "How's the search going?"

" _Pretty bad. Chopper and I haven't seen a boy in the Port the entire day, and we've already went through the Port five times,"_ explained the Twi'lek.

"Looks like Kanan wants to find him first," pointed Zeb, causing that Sabine and Hera stood in silence.

"What do you mean?" asked Sabine, looking at the Lasat.

"I mean," explained the Lasat "That looks like Specter One wants to be the one who finds him first so he can apologize."

"Ding ding ding! You had won the award for saying the number one (or first) four times in a sentence," exclaimed Sabine.

" _It's a pretty good theory…well, I have to go, Chopper thinks he got something. Specter two out,_ " said Hera ending the conversation.

* * *

Kanan spend the entire day searching anything that could reveal Ezra's whereabouts. He searched at every abandoned house, every hide out he found and every business to find his missing padawan, to find _his_ missing Ezra.

Why did he have to say all those things?

He had been immature by letting his rage controlling him, but Ezra's escape was a total stupidity…and it was the same thing he did a long time ago.

* * *

 ** _Kanan's Flashback_**

* * *

A kid was standing with both eyes closed. The kid had brown and standing hair, his eyes were like two shining blue diamonds, and his skin was a little bit brown. He was a little bit shorter for being an eleven-year-old boy, though.

 _He was focusing and trying to elevate a big piece of metal, but he couldn't. He was nervous, thinking about that - he met last time. He couldn't forget - voice, -eyes, and -whishes._

"Caleb, you're not focusing," exclaimed a woman's voice. The voice was soft, but annoyed, and made Caleb open his eyes, just to face his master, looking at him.

" _I'm so trying," replied Caleb, closing his eyes again and trying to remember his training. He just couldn't, he had other things in mind, other important things._

" _You have to discipline yourself…" explained Depa softly._

" _I know," said Caleb, getting a little bit annoyed._

"… _You have to focus…" continued Depa._

" _I know," repeated the kid._

"… _a true Jedi is always-" explained his master._

" _I KNOW!" yelled Caleb "I'm trying but I can't!"_

" _That's the problem. Do or do not-" quoted Depa._

" _There's no try," completed the adolescent "I know that too."_

" _You don't practice it, though," said his master._

" _For you is easy to say. You already know, master, but I'm-not-like-that. I_ _ **can't,**_ _" explained the padawan._

" _Then you'll never be a Jedi," said Depa annoyed._

 _Caleb gazed at her, embarrassed. That night, he packed his stuff, left a note for his master and went out of the Jedi temple. If he wasn't going to be a Jedi…why bother the others?_

* * *

 ** _End Of The Flashback_**

* * *

The sound of Kanan's comlink made him return to reality. The Jedi took the comlink out of his belt and answered it.

"Specter Two to Specter One, answer Specter One," said Hera through her comlink.

"This is Specter One. What's wrong?" asked Kanan.

" _Nothing much. Have you seen Specter Six? Or have any clue where he could be?"_ answered the pilot.

"No. I assume you have the same luck," assumed Kanan.

" _You're exactly right…is everything ok with you?"_ asked the Twi'lek.

"Well, if we put away that Ezra is missing and that he could be anywhere…no," answered the Jedi.

"I'm sorry. We'll find him soon," said Hera.

"I hope so…" wished Kanan, sighing.

They _had_ to find him.

* * *

 **Hi Rebels.**

 **Sssss…short story:**

 **I was writing this chapter this night, so peacefully, where suddenly…I heard something in my closet. At those kinds of moments I think this:**

 **First (the most logical one): It could be any other noise in the house; it could be the attic or something like that.**

 **Or two (the most stupid one but the one that I end believing): The freaking animatronics are coming!**

 **So I grabbed a lantern, opened the closet's door and then…**

 **I saw my freaking cat, playing with one of his toys and opening and closing the door. #freakingcatscaringmetodeath…**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry for not being able to publish more often, but I've been pretty busy (-_-)**

 **Starlight Moon Midnight – Owww…I missed you too! *hugs you***

 **Fanfictionranger - *pats your shoulder* I know…**

 **Lilyflower101 – They will very soon *spoiler alert!***

 **Paint The Fangirling UniWolf – XD. I can't wait for the comic…**

 **DisneyandWildKrattfangirl – Dang! That's a lot of siblings! And yes, it seems that every little brother (or sister) is a cupcake baked by the devil .**

 **Specter 13 - …is this so predictable?**

 **Emily Bridger and Sparkle – So glad you guys enjoyed it :)**

 **Chao Rebels!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four**_

Finally he arrived.

Ezra continued walking (although crawl would be a better description) until he finally arrived to a canon with a road, so that meant he was close to the town. But he didn't have enough energy. There still were meters, or even kilometers to arrive to town.

He separated of the road and began walking.

There where hundreds and hundreds of caves on that canon, so he picked the littlest one and entered on it. He grabbed the meiloorun out of his backpack when he remembered that it was a pretty juicy fruit and ate it completely.

His thirst was almost gone now, but unless he recovered some energy to get going. He curled into the ground, but then, a picture fell right of his pocket.

The padawan took it with his hands and saw the picture, with a weak smile curving on his face. The picture was the day when he first joined the crew. He remembered how distant he turned to be at first, and how after a while…they bonded together without anyone doing anything.

He felt nostalgic. He remembered all that he did with his family: He remembered his surprise and joy when he saw that the rebels returned for him, he remembered when he stole the Tie-fighter with Zeb, when he admitted that he wanted Kanan as his master instead of anyone else. He thought on Kanan's smile when he saw Ezra approaching to him after being on the academy for a week, how relieved he was. He remembered the Empire's Day, when Kanan protected him of the stormtrooper, how worried he was for his padawan's safety, ignoring that he was putting himself on danger and how Sabine gave him his parents' picture. And he stood remembering every single moment he made with his family.

He didn't _want_ to go to Tatooine anymore, he didn't _want_ to leave his team alone…

"Home is where heart lays," said Ezra to himself.

But he _couldn't_ get back. He was afraid. What if Kanan was still mad at him? What if the crew didn't want him again?

He began to sob silently. Why did he left? For just a stupid discussion? How could he let that happen?

* * *

All day.

It took them all day long searching for Ezra, and still they hadn't found or either see any of the padawan.

The _moon_ was shining brightly on the sky, illuminating the town and somehow, giving hope to the Specters. They returned to the Ghost with the sadness behind them, leaving a trail of disappointment.

"Maybe he's in another planet by now," pointed Sabine, without letting the moon giving her the hope it was giving to the rest of the crew.

"Maybe he still here, y' know," said Zeb.

"We'll discuss this on the morning. Now go get some rest," ordered Hera.

They nodded, and Chopper, Sabine and Zeb went to their cabins.

Kanan walked to the platform, but then, Hera grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Everyone including you, Kanan," ordered the pilot.

"Hera, I _can't_ , you understand me? I can't," explained the Jedi "He might still on the desert."

"You worry way too much Kanan. Maybe Sabine's right," pointed Hera.

"Or maybe Zeb is right," explained the leader.

"Look Kanan, you also need to rest. Is an order," said the Twi'lek, making Kanan going to his cabin.

 **A few hours later…**

Kanan stared at the top of his cabin. He knew since the beginning that sleep wasn't going to be possible until he could find Ezra.

Deep inside him, he knew that maybe Sabine and Hera were right. Ezra could have left without saying goodbye. What if it was true? Would the kid ever forgive him? Why did he always have to ruin things up that way?

He let his mind to remember all the moments he spend with the kid. If memories was all he kept, unless he wanted to remember the kid deep into his heart and mind.

Kanan remembered when Ezra returned from the Academy safe and sound and how the kid admitted that he had missed them, he remembered how proud he felt when Ezra got his light saber, he remembered how Ezra admitted that he wanted to be his padawan-

His padawan!

Kanan felt very stupid. Ezra was his padawan, and he was his master. They established a bond together, and Kanan could track his padawan's signal.

There was no time to loose. Kanan changed himself to his normal clothes and put two water bottles on his backpack.

He decided not to wake the crew up. It was only five o' clock, and Hera wouldn't be any happy.

Kanan began to focus on the Force and in Ezra's signature. He searched it for a while, and then, he found it, with three feelings around it: Sadness, anger…and something else: need.

Kanan felt really guilty. His padawan needed them.

Quickly, he wrote a note to Hera, went out of his cabin, went to the platform and took his speeder-bike. He began to ride it, and finally, following his padawan's Force signature, adventured to the dark, with his heart full of hope.

* * *

Ezra's sixth feeling alerted the adolescent, waking him up. The kid gazed at the outside without trusting and frowning; he took his backpack and went out of the cave.

He began to hear weird noises howling. At first, he thought it was the wind, but it couldn't be. There _wasn't_ any wind.

He walked cautiously and following the noises, without realizing that he was getting far and far from the path.

 _Look up_ , said a voice on his head, _look up_ , repeated the voice, _look up, there is someone aiming at you…_ said again the mysterious voice. Ezra was so tired, and decided to ignore the voice. _Look up NOW!_

And then, he was left at an explosion that made him crash with the wall, hurting his left leg badly and making his backpack go a few meters from him.

Suddenly, he heard a horrible shriek that made him cover his ears.

Very weird creatures were celebrating the padawan's defeat. They were really strange; they were wearing brown and large coats. Ezra couldn't see their faces. He could only see two bright lights where it was supposed to be their eyes.

* * *

While Kanan drove on his speeder-bike, following his padawan's Force signature, he began to feel a change on Ezra's aura. Instead of feeling anger, sadness and need, he felt fear. A lot of fear.

Kanan speeded up his bike, and then, he saw a mountain at the distance. He remembered it was called "Beggar's Canon", were horrible and annoying creatures called Jawas lived.

Kanan's heart beat with rage as fear controlled him. He accelerated the speeder-bike, thinking on the problems his padawan could be.

* * *

Ezra's pulse increased as the creatures approached to him.

He didn't have his backpack with him, neither his light saber nor his electric slingshot. He was scared. Scared enough to think of another solution. He also was weak for only eating a meiloorun in two days and with his injured leg, he didn't saw any hope left to him.

The creatures were shirking horrible, and Ezra's back was fastened to the wall. He couldn't focus on the Force. He was way too nervous and scared.

* * *

Only a few meters more, Kanan could feel it. With his light saber on his hands, he followed the path.

* * *

The creatures were approaching to Ezra at an alarming rate. He tried to get away, and the moment he stood up he fell to the ground. His leg wasn't responding to him.

The creatures ran to the padawan, and he only could close his eyes and put his arms protecting his head…and then, just when the creatures went to attack him, someone jumped out of the path and covered Ezra on a protective way.

The man turned on a blue light, and Ezra perfectly knew what kind of light was that. It was a light saber.

The creatures shrieked and cried and then, disappeared on the night, running without stopping.

Ezra began to breath heavily and tried to calm himself down. Without even thanking the stranger, he hugged his knees and leaned his head on them. The stranger gazed at him with comprehension and went to sit at his side.

The stranger patted him until he put his arm through Ezra's shoulders and hugged him, trying to calm him.

Ezra opened his tearful eyes and gazed at the stranger. It was no stranger…it was Kanan.

"Kanan!" exclaimed the kid, hugging his master and sobbing in his master's shoulder.

"Shh…it's ok Ezra. Everything is fine," replied the Jedi.

"I'm so so-sorry. I-I was an idi-idiot when I es-escaped from-from ho-me…" apologized the kid between sobs.

"Ezra, calm down. You're not the one who has to apologize. It's me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had to say all those things," explained the leader "I was only mad. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, kid."

"I…I didn't mean it either. I'm sorry too," admitted the padawan.

It passed a minute until both of them could say anything. There wasn't any noise left, like if the sounds were taken of the Planet.

Ezra calmed down himself, hugged his master and murmured:

"I missed you dad," whispered Ezra.

Kanan felt in shock, but then, a smile curved his face and hugged his padawan harder.

"And I missed you too son," replied Kanan.

* * *

Kanan carried Ezra to the speeder. The Jedi made sure Ezra had everything that he took with him and then, went to the speeder with Ezra sitting behind him and looking back.

He turned his comlink on. It was seven o' clock, so the crew would already be awaken.

"Specter one to _Ghost_ , answer Ghost," said the Jedi through his comlink.

" _Ghost to Specter one. You better have an explanation,"_ advertised Hera's voice, clearly angry.

"I already explained to you-" said the leader.

" _On a letter. I read it, Kanan. Where are you?"_ asked the pilot.

"I'm returning…I found Specter six," explained Kanan.

The yelling began:

" _IS HE OK?!"_ asked Sabine's voice.

" _WHAT HAPPENED?!"_ asked Hera.

"Calm down. He's not injured seriously," assured the Jedi.

" _Yet…!_ " reclaimed Zeb's voice in a threaten tone.

"I'll explain the details when I return," said Kanan.

" _Fine, Specter One,"_ agreed Hera.

" _Umm…Kanan? Could you do us a favor?"_ asked Sabine's voice, referring to herself and Zeb.

"It depends," said the leader.

" _Tell Specter six that he's a complete imbecile,"_ said Zeb and Sabine at once.

Kanan chuckled a bit, "I'll keep it on mind, Specter one out."

The Jedi turned around to see his padawan, and noticed he was sad.

"What's wrong?" asked the Jedi.

"I just…I don't know how to explain them," admitted the kid.

"Umm…why don't you start with the truth?" suggested Kanan.

"Would they forgive me?" asked Ezra, feeling childish the moment he said that.

"Of course they will," assured the Jedi.

"How do you know?" asked the kid.

"Because…because you did the same thing I did when I was eleven years old. I was embarrassed with my master, so I escaped. She leaved me a few days to meditate and so she could meditate herself, and came on my rescue when she felt I was in trouble," explained Kanan.

"What happened?" asked Ezra, intrigued.

"Some guys wanted to steal my money," explained the Jedi "When she saved me, I thought she would punish me, but she hugged me and asked me to never do it again. Finally, we both apologized and we returned to the temple…just promise me one more thing."

"It depends," imitated Ezra.

"If we ever argue again, stop and think clearly. I know that you can defend yourself, but there would be things you won't be able to defeat alone…and I won't always be there to protect you," explained Kanan.

Ezra felt sad in that moment. The idea of Kanan not being there was painful. He didn't want that. He wanted to freeze time and stay with his master forever.

But things weren't like that. So when Ezra spoke, he did it slowly, and felt with an empty spot on his heart:

"I promise,"

 ** _END_**

* * *

 **Hi Rebels!**

 **Finally! Kanan called Ezra son!**

 **I know, there wasn't any "Kanera" in here as most of you expected…but o well.**

 **Lilyflower101 – Ta-da! Wish came true!**

 **Starly – Kanan thinks Ezra as his property. Well…is better than him calling him "Blueberry"… -_-**

 **TomXDLove – Thanks! So glad you like it!**

 **Fanfictionranger – Like Jawas and that stuff? Yeah, I'm also glad he found him before he was deadly injured.**

 **DisneyandWildKrattFangirl -** **"** **How-dare-you-be-mad-at-me-I-am-adorable-now-clean-my-cage" look? Dang, your dog gives you serious looks XD**

 **Ezrafan61 - …Did I take a lot of time?**

 **Darthgreg – I was going to make it like that, but it was going to be like a ONE-shot story…**

 **Guest – Thank you for thinking it was amazing :)**

 **Midnight Luna – It's Ok…**

 **Now…is ADVENTURE TIME!**

 ***ahem* Greeting Time!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **-Amelia Dragneel 15**

 **-AngetianPrincess18**

 **-Camicazi Toothless**

 **-CassanovaRebelEzra**

 **-Fanfictionranger**

 **-Future teacher**

 **-Ginger Inc**

 **-GoodorEvil132**

 **-DisneyandWildKrattfangirl**

 **-Illuminati-4**

 **-Kayla103849**

 **-Knm15**

 **-Okami1001**

 **-Padawan Akelia Taske**

 **-Redder45**

 **-SonYukiGoku'sSister**

 **-StarWarsMCDragonChick227**

 **-Starlight Moon Midnight (or Starly, well)**

 **-TheUltimateAngela**

 **-TomXDLove**

 **-WolfNinja0303**

 **-Dewieka-live**

 **-Ezrafan61**

 **-Fauconoir**

 **-Hadesgirl015**

 **-Hopesflameislit**

 **-jpeck2000**

 **-KittyCat1810**

 **-Lamtuyetminh179**

 **-Ichichi05**

 **-Lilyflower101**

 **-Mariskaization**

 **-Rakchieca**

 **-Salurabloom 456**

 **-Summer490**

 **-TheWholeWorldIsMagic (so true…)**

 **-Zippythecellist**

 **-BookWormQueen100**

 **-Emma Periwinkle**

 **-HollowRain1**

 **-Rainbow Animation**

 **-Simbeau**

 **-Midnight Luna (guest)**

 **-Guest**

 **-Darthgreg (guest)**

 **-EvilMindedZ**

 **-Sparkle (guest)**

 **-EmilyBridger (guest)**

 **-Specter13 (guest)**

 **-Paint The Fangirling UniWolf**

 **-Neshina Yeifull (guest)**

 **-Specter 7 (guest)**

 **-Skypeoplephoenix732**

 **-HaloScape**

 **THANK YOU GUYS! THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE!**

 **Ezra: So…you're not upset anymore?**

 **Me: Oh…I am. But I found a way to laugh.**

 **Ezra: How?**

 **Me: Just remember Kanan's surprise and happy face! Admit it…even you cracked up.**

 **Chao Rebels! See ya' on the tetra logy of "Alone Again" (or the continuation of "Decisions"…)**


End file.
